


Great Love

by Hieiko



Series: All We've Ever Done is Dance [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Chosen. A bit of dialogue from Seeing Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Love

Buffy remembered Spike's words from that awful, awful night.

"Great love is wild ... and passionate and dangerous. It burns and consumes."

_Wild..._ he had pulled foolish stunts: chaining her up, the BuffyBot.

_Passionate..._ he had made her feel alive.

_Dangerous..._ he had been a predator who reveled in violence.

_It burns..._ he'd said, "They put the spark in me, and now all it does is burn."

_And consumes..._ he'd stood in a pillar of sunlight, 'til he burst into flames.

Buffy remembered answering, "Until there's nothing left."

Her tears flowed as she finally succumbed to grief.

Great love, indeed.


End file.
